


Jack And Coke

by Jesterkitty



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Batjokes, M/M, Male Slash, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterkitty/pseuds/Jesterkitty
Summary: After a stressful hour with the press, Bruce Wayne takes the time to go to a bar. There he meets a mysterious and fascinating man.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it was harder for Bruce being Bruce Wayne than Batman.  
Especially when the press breathed down his neck.  
It was once again about an alleged scandal within the Wayne family, which of course was not true.  
According to a secret source, his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne are said to have been involved with the sale of drugs.  
There was no evidence. Whoever spread these rumors had looked for him. Bruce boiled with rage.  
The responsible person would very soon have to deal with a bat. The billionaire stood before his monstrous mansion surrounded by greedy reporters, who threw all sorts of questions at his head.  
The flashlight of their cameras shot him aggressively and permanently straight in the face.  
Bruce wore his charming smile and ran his hand over his dark hair.  
"I'm sorry but you're wasting your time! There is no single connection between my parents and drugs. It is definitely a mistake! "  
But the reporters were not so easy to get rid of.  
Bruce was exposed to them and their questions for more than an hour. Until it was too much for him and he just slammed the doors.  
"Mr. Wayne!"  
"Mr. Wayne!!!!"  
He could still hear their voices and they were ringing as if in a storm.  
Bruce closed his eyes. He breathed heavily.  
Alfred was not home.  
At his request the old man had taken a long vacation. Alfred had tried everything to contradict, but Bruce insisted. After all his services, his faithful butler had to take a break.  
Still, Alfred could not avoid calling him several times a day and night.  
Bruce did not want to admit, but he missed the old man.  
Without Alfred, everything was twice as hard. It took more than an hour for the reporters to leave.  
Bruce peered carefully outside. It was already dawning. No one was there anymore.  
The billionaire put his black coat on and hid his face under a cap and a thick scarf. Then he stepped out of the door. The air was fresh and cold.  
He needed a drink to get his head free. He also wanted to stretched his legs.  
The dark-haired man took the liberty of walking. He always liked to move through his city.  
After about ten minutes, he arrived at one of his favorite bars. Here was usually not so much going on and he could be half anonymous there.  
The sun had already set on the horizon. The night shouted. Batman would go hunting very soon.  
But first, Bruce wanted to drink something. The handsome man entered the bar. There were only one handful of guests present. Some stared at him curiously, but remained silent.  
Bruce walked to the counter. A strong bartender smiled brightly at him.  
"Nice to see you again Mr. Wayne!"  
Bruce smiled slightly.  
"Same to you, Bill"  
The bartender prepared his drink.  
"As always?" He asked with cheerfulness in his voice.  
Bruce nodded dryly.  
The man named Bill slid his drink over to him.  
Jack and Coke.  
Wayne took a deep sip.  
He broke his head over these rumors and who could be responsible for that. There were many people that he could consider. The first one who came to mind was, of course, Oswald Copplepod. The evil penguin had always has it in for his family.  
Bruce was so engrossed in thoughts that he didn't even notice how another person sat very close to him.  
Only when the person nudged him with his arm did he wake up and saw a brown-haired man about his age.  
The man smiled at him with bright white teeth. His green eyes glowed like rocket fire.  
Bruce passed a sudden shudder and he was startled as if he had seen a ghost.  
This man seemed familiar to him.  
"You're Bruce Wayne !!!" the stranger grinned at him shamelessly.  
Bruce moved away from him. Then he straightened his coat and turned his gaze at his drink.  
"Bingo. And you are?"  
He was not really interested in anything. His thoughts were now focused on work for the night. He still had a lot to prepare.  
Alfred was not there, which meant that Batman had more to do.  
"I'm Joseph Kerman, but you can call me Joe, or Jack," the stranger laughed, patting Bruce's shoulder briefly.  
A flash shot through Bruce as the stranger touched him. He pushed himself farther away from him.  
"And why should I?" He asked suspiciously. He regretted his question at the same time.  
"Well, I think you look like you need a friend."  
Bruce froze for a fraction of a second.  
Who was this man?  
He fixed the stranger with a cool and appreciative look.  
"Is that an invitation or what?"  
Joe grinned. His face was more mouth than it was normal.  
"Exactly, another drink?" He chuckled.  
Bruce glanced at his iPhone. He had no time to waste. He got up and quickly tipped down the rest of his drink.  
"Not today, maybe another time."  
Then he slammed money for the bartender on the counter before he rushed out of the door.  
"I'll come back to that darling!", the stranger whispered.  
But Bruce was already gone.

 

Three days had already passed, and Bruce had still not figured out who spread these rumors about his family.  
Exhausted and frustrated, he visited his pub again and was more than surprised to see the strange man named Joe Kerman.  
Joe turned around to him. Then he gestured with a hand movement that there was still a place beside him.  
Bruce sighed annoyedly. But he sat down.  
"How lovely to see you again," Joe smirked with a malicious grin.  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"I wanted to give you another one, if you remember."  
Bruce looked at him, aghast.  
"Why is that so important to you? Who are you at all ?! "  
Joe smiled.  
"I just want to be your friend!"  
Bruce snorted contemptuously.  
"Alright 'friend' I'll take a double vodka then!"  
Joe looked amazed.  
"With pleasure!!!", he shouted with joy.  
The two drank one drink after another. Bruce was so frustrated with his work in the last few days that he just needed this now.  
His head was so foggy after a short time that he did not understand what Joe told him.  
Joe could quiver like a waterfall. He told some funny anecdote, which Bruce only half-way registered.  
Bruce felt like he was getting hotter and then he began to laugh at everything Joe told him, even though he hadn't even understood a single word.  
Joe smiled happily and then got another drink.  
So it was half the night. Bruce had no longer any sense of time.  
Joe seemed to be better off putting away his alcohol, because his gaze was as clear and alert as ever.  
He looked at Bruce from top to bottom, noting that the rich man couldn't even sit straight.  
Joe grinned. Then he stretched out his hand and stroked Bruce cheek lovingly.  
Bruce shrugged, but then relaxed and closed his eyes.  
"You're a pretty boy, Brucie!"  
Joe moved closer to him, then pressed his body close to the rich man.  
Perhaps it was the alcohol or the fact that this Joe was in a strange way familiar to him. But Bruce suddenly felt a pleasant tingling sensation as the man stroked his leg.  
He let out a satisfied sigh.  
Kerman grinned and his eyes sparkled spookily.  
"I'd better take you home, or pick your butler you up?"  
Bruce shook his head gloomily.  
"My butler is on vacation," he muttered drunk.  
Joe's grin turned to a grimace.  
"Then I'll bring you home k?"  
Bruce nodded dazedly.  
Joe helped Bruce to get him on his feet. Then they left the bar and stumbled along the dark alleyways.  
It took a while to reach Wayne Manor.  
They were standing in front of the huge entrance door. Bruce rummaged awkwardly for the key in his pocket. His legs staggered back and forth.  
"I'm going to do it, sweetie, "Joe giggled amusedly, watching the scene with amusement, then quickly took the keys out of Bruce's bag and opened the door.  
"Where's your bedroom, handsome?"  
"First floor left," Bruce groaned. His legs felt like rubber and he sweated.  
Joe grabbed Bruce under his left arm and dragged him behind him.  
"Almost too easy Bruce!" He thought, licking his lips.  
Joe roughly pushed the bedroom door open with force.  
Bruce staggered to the bed and fell down like a heavy sack immediately. Some pillows fell off the mattress.  
Bruce's bed was so big that five people would have enough space on it.  
The billionaire tried to undo his shirt. But failed.  
Joe watched him with big interest.  
"Awww need some help?" He chuckled. Then he sat next to the rich man and began to strip the shirt with his tie and jacket off the body.  
Bruce groaned but he didn't resist.  
His upper body was completely naked and wet.  
Joe's eyes widened. He inspected all the scars on Bruce's chest with excitement.  
Then he drove with icy fingers over Bruce's body.  
The rich man closed his eyes and his mouth opened slightly.  
"I'm so hot..." he whispered in a deep voice.  
Joe snuggled close to him. His fingers wandered over Bruce's thighs.  
"Then I better should take off these pants", "Joe grinned like a fox.  
Without further thought, he pulled the black cloth off the muscular legs.  
Bruce gasped deeply. His head was buried deep in the pillow.  
Joe's mouth watered at Bruce's sight.  
The billionaire was a single piece of athletic work that Michelangelo couldn't have created better.  
His body shone with sweat.  
"You're perfect Brucie, there is not a thing that I would change ..." Joe thought.  
That was the perfect opportunity. Since he had first seen Bruce Wayne personally, he had dreamed of coming so close to this man. Besides the playboy, there was only one other person who was even more important to him. However, this person was even more difficult to get soft, Joe smirked dreamily.  
He felt like he was getting hotter at the sight of Bruce. He licked his lips with his pointed tongue.  
Now or never, he thought. Then he began kneading Bruce's chest with both hands.  
Bruce groaned and narrowed his eyes.  
"Ngh..what are you doing?" He gasped with a blushed face.  
Joe put a pointing finger at his mouth.  
"Don't worry, Brucie, I'll take good care of you"  
Joe massaged Bruce nipples. The billionaire pressed his head deep into the pillows and moaned.  
"You like that huh? "Joe whispered with a grin, then drove his snake-like tongue over Bruce's chest to his belly button.  
He spread Bruce's legs and snaked between them. Just as he wanted to strip Bruce boxers, he heard a deep snoring suddenly.  
He looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Are you kidding me? ", Kerman thought, staring at Bruce, who had just fallen asleep.  
If the sight wasn't so delightful Joe would be really, really disappointed.  
It would have been so easy to take him now. But that wouldn't be fair.  
Kerman caressed Bruce's face and stroked some few black hairs off his wet forehead.  
Then he bent down to him and gave him a damp kiss.  
"Sleep tight, my princess. We will continue this as soon as you are awake "  
Then he got up and left the room. But before he went to the door, he turned around again and smiled ghostly.  
"You remind me of Batsy Bruce, especially your beautiful mouth."  
Then he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce awoke with a severe headache.  
The sunbeams shone aggressively through the window and hit him straight in the face.  
Bruce groaned and hid his head under the blanket for a moment.  
His body was wet all over and his hair was sticking to his forehead.  
He felt thin, like butter spreading on too much bread.  
Only vaguely did he remember the previous evening.  
Joe Kerman had brought him home, he remembered.  
But everything else was blurry.

Did he really spend a whole night with this strange man?

When he thought about it, it all seemed very surreal to him.  
Unwillingly , he glanced at the clock beside him.  
It was already after 2pm.  
Bruce massaged his temples and sighed.  
Everything spun before his eyes.  
In the distance he heard the phone ring.  
Probably Lucious Fox.  
Slowly Bruce got up from the bed and went towards the shower.  
He needed some time to wake up before he started talking with Lucious about the Wayne rumors again.

The icy water flowed mercilessly on his body with a hard stream, reviving his mind. His head felt halfway clear again.  
After a while he got out of the shower and was surprised to hear that the phone was still ringing. Or again.  
It seemed to be really important.  
Bruce slipped into his bathrobe and groaned briefly.  
The rumors about his parents preyed on his mind and the thought of being confronted with it as Bruce Wayne was reluctant.  
How much he wished for the night, to go on patrol as Batman.

He went down the stairs to the kitchen. The phone had stopped ringing.  
Bruce felt relieved somehow.  
When he wanted to get some milk for his coffee from the fridge, he suddenly noticed a colorful note, which was attached there with a magnet.  
Irritated, he took the note from the fridge and read:

"I had a lot of fun last night, Brucie! I can possibly help you with your little family problem. Call me "- Joe Kerman.

Bruce frowned. A phone number was written on it a little further down.  
Who the hell was this man?

A bad feeling spread inside Bruce, which he could not explain to himself.  
Somehow this Joe Kerman seemed strangely familiar to him.  
He wrote down the number in his phone and decided to do some research on this Joseph Kerman in the Batcave.  
He spent the whole day at his Batcomputer.  
But he did not find a single entry about Joe.  
He hesitantly looked at his phone and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
But then he dialed the number, Joe had left him.

"Hello, hello?" Came the shrill voice of the man.

Bruce considered hanging up for a moment.  
But that would have been very childish.

"Hi Joe, It's me, Bruce Wayne."

"BRUCIEEE !!!", Joe cheered.

Again, Bruce felt uncomfortable. And finally he knew why!  
Joeseph Kerman reminded him of the Joker!  
Not only outwardly, but the entire charisma!  
But that was impossible, because the clown was definitely still stuck in Arkham!  
If he had broken out, that would have been in the media anyway, and Gordon would have inform Batman.  
Still, he would go to Arkham that night and make sure he was not mistaken.  
He wanted to get straight to the point and make this conversation as short as possible.

"So Joe, I read your message and- "

"Yes, yes, I'll help you with your little problem buddy!", Kerman interrupted him.  
"When do we want to meet Handsome? Now? Tomorrow? The day after? "He cackled cheerfully.

Bruce stomach cramped and he suddenly felt sick.  
"How about tomorrow at noon? You can come here, to Wayne Manor", he suggested nevertheless.  
Of course he would not have made the suggestion if Joe had not been there before.

"Oohh, perfect, see you tomorrow! Byeee!" Joe hung up and was gone.

Bruce stared at his computer, lost in thoughts.  
Tonight he would go to Arkham Asylum.  
He prayed inwardly to find the Joker there.

 

It was not a big deal for Batman to break into the Arkham Asylum.  
So it did not surprise him that the Joker managed to escape every time.  
Bruce cursed inwardly and swore to invest more money in security.  
Unnoticedly, he knocked off some guards after hacking and manipulating the cameras.  
He walked through several areas until he finally approached his destination.  
Joker's cell.  
Once there, he closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, before he took a look through the narrow slot in the door.  
He could not remember when he'd been so relieved to see the Joker the last time, or ever so.  
The clown was sitting on his bed with his eyes closed.  
He was wrapped in a new kind of straitjacket.  
A new design, which he, Batman himself had developed.  
In a bizarre way, the clown seemed peaceful as he sat there motionless and with closed eyes.  
Almost like a monk.  
But this impression faded quickly after he opened his eyes in a flash and stared in Batman's direction.

" Oh, is it you, my passionate midnight queen?! ", he chuckled darkly and licked his pale lips.

Bruce no longer had any doubts.  
The Joker was indeed still stuck in Arkham.  
But who was Joe Kerman then?  
And why were there no entries of the man?

"Knock Knock! Someone at home? "Joker cackled, jumped off the mattress and danced to him at the door.

"Joker."

Joker pressed his lips to the door slit and purred.  
"Ooh, I love how you say my name, babe, can I get a kiss"

Batman took a few steps back in disgust.  
"The only thing you're getting is my fist!" He growled.

Joker burst out laughing and pounded his head a few times on the door.  
"You are so cute, Batsy-Cake!"

In response, Batman slammed his fist against the iron door so hard that Joker staggered backwards.  
"I'll ask you just once, clown, do you know anything about a man named Joseph Kerman ?!" he barked.

Joker blinked in surprise before looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
His grin did not leave his face for a second.  
"Never heard of it. Why? Is that guy molesting you, doll?"

Batmans lips escaped a disappointed growl.  
The thing became more and more curious.  
He turned and wanted to leave.

"Batsy, stop !!! "

He stopped.

Joker's bright green eyes glared at him out of the slit.  
"Haven't you noticed my new jacket, a gift from Brucie Wayne, you know, I'll thank him very soon for that," Joker giggled diabolically.

Bruce froze and a shiver ran down his spine.  
But fear quickly changed into anger.  
"What do you mean? !!!", Batman growled and bared his teeth.

"Ding, dong, Batsy, the guards are coming !!!", Joker whispered mysteriously.

"What?!!!"

Before he could say anything else the sirens of the asylum suddenly sounded.  
The corridors were baptized in a red light and hard, fast steps of the guards could be heard.  
The roar of the inmates filled the corridors.

"Run, Batsy, run! Or fly, fly !!!",  
Joker laughed shrilly.

Four uniformed men came rushing forward and turned their weapons a little unsettled on Batman scary appearence.

"D... dont move!" One of them stuttered.

Without thinking Batman threw a smoke bomb.  
The guards fired blindly into nowhere.  
As Batman disappeared into the night through a nearby window, the clown's mad laughter followed him.


End file.
